bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ectoplasm
is a Yuuei teacher and a Pro Hero. Appearance Ectoplasm is a thin person with dark hair and glasses. He also has exposed teeth, large hands, and blank, sharp eyes. In his hero costume, Ectoplasm wears a large trench coat that covers most of his body. Underneath he wears a black skinsuit with several white stripes rising up from underneath his trench coat and disappearing under his helmet. His curious helmet is black and possesses a white jawguard that ends in a circle-shaped hinge joint where his ears are. Another frame is coming out of the hinge, going over his cheek bones and meeting on his nasal bone, exposing his white teeth without lips. His eyes are completely white. Personality He is steadfast and does not give up easily which makes him a highly popular Pro Hero.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 7 Omake Synopsis End of Term Test Arc Ectoplasm faces Fumikage and Tsuyu in their test exercise.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Fumikage, Tsuyu, and Ectoplasm arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In one of the city's buildings, Ectoplasm explains the 30-minute test; Fumikage and Tsuyu must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins; Ectoplasm multiplies and creates four clones of himself that surround Fumikage and Tsuyu. Seeing that they are at a disadvantage, Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to throw Tsuyu onto the next floor which it does. Tsuyu grabs Fumikage with her long tongue and throws him onto the next floor as well. Ectoplasm comments on their nice synergy.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 The fight between Fumikage and Tsuyu against Ectoplasm continues with Fumikage being overwhelmed by the sheer number of Ectoplasm's clones. Suddenly, one of Ectoplasm's clones appeara before Fumikage. However, Tsuyu smacks it away with her tongue. Fumikage and Tsuyu manage to make it past Ectoplasm's clones and reach the vicinity of the escape gate where the real Ectoplasm is waiting. Ectoplasm compliments the duo for outrunning his clones, but asks them if they can deal with his next attack. Ectoplasm uses Forced Internment Giant Bites, a move that creates a giant clone of himself. Fumikage and Tsuyu are unable to escape and the giant clone munches them, trapping them in its ectoplasm. Unable to do anything, Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to escape as it is now the only way they can obtain victory. Dark Shadow proceeds to the escape gate but Ectoplasm kicks it away. Tsuyu comes up with a plan and decides to regurgitate something, telling Fumikage to not look so that Ectoplasm does not notice them. Dark Shadow struggles against Ectoplasm. Fumikage recalls Dark Shadow to collect the item Tsuyu has; Dark Shadow collects the item and goes back to fight Ectoplasm. Dark Shadow attacks Ectoplasm with its claw while Ectoplasm blocks it with his kick. However, Ectoplasm's leg is chained by a handcuff; Tsuyu explains that she regurgitated a handcuff since her stomach can store and eject objects and gave it to Dark Shadow so that it could handcuff Ectoplasm with its claw. As a result of Ectoplasm being handcuffed by Fumikage and Tsuyu's last desperate team strategy, they pass the practical exam.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Quirk and Abilities : Ectoplasm's Quirk allows him to shoot ectoplasm that can transform into a clone of himself. The maximum number of clones Ectoplasm can create with his ectoplasm is 30 clones. However, if he is in a good mood, Ectoplasm could create as many as 36 clones. If Ectoplasm creates a large clone, then the number of clones he can create decreases. Ectoplasm can dispel his clones by willing it. * : Ectoplasm shoots ectoplasm from his mouth and transforms it into a giant clone of himself. The giant Ectoplasm clone then overwhelms and traps the enemy with a huge bite. Equipment [[High Density Weights|'High Density Weights']] (Combat Exam Arc): Ectoplasm and the rest of the teachers use these bracelets to give themselves a handicap while they are fighting their students. Prosthetic Legs: Because a villain robbed Ectoplasm's legs, Ectoplasm wears prosthetic legs. In his hero costume, he switches to a lighter pair of prosthetic legs. Battles End of Term Test Arc *Fumikage Tokoyami & Tsuyu Asui vs. Ectoplasm: Lose Trivia *He likes karaoke. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Yuuei Staff